


Mr.Meeseeks

by eatApie



Category: Fantastic Beasts - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatApie/pseuds/eatApie
Summary: *人物OOC OOC OOC*其实没有涉及很多的镜子play 以及标题来源于Rick and Morty 该篇的梗也来源于此*瞎jb乱写一通 好久没开车了 大家见谅*感谢观看





	Mr.Meeseeks

    忒休斯摁下那个盒子的红色按钮，说道：“我想要一场性爱。”

    使命必达先生凭空出现在屋子里，赤裸着上半身，下半身只穿了一条白色的棉质内裤，摆出一个不算性感的姿势，像是会在型男选举比赛里第一轮里会被淘汰的那种类型。“我是使命必达先生。”他挠头说道，露出一个害羞的微笑。使命必达先生有一头茂密的棕发，就像是牛奶巧克力棉花糖那样，又有点像在太阳下晒融化的太妃糖，而他的眼睛倒是迷人——梅林，忒休斯在心中惊呼一声，他要做爱，大汗淋漓那种。

    “我要你干我，”忒休斯直白地说道，右手食指划过对方还算有料的胸膛，“狠狠的那种。”

    而使命必达先生似乎因为忒休斯的直入主题而显得有些羞涩，鼻尖和耳垂都变得红扑扑的——哦，他这表现的可真像——像谁来着？忒休斯一时间没能想到，或许只是他的错觉而已。他摇摇头，手扒上对方的肩膀，他要比对方高一些，略微低头亲吻对方的嘴唇，一开始是忒休斯含着使命必达先生的上唇，用舌头舔舐对方的牙齿，之后被那位可亲可敬的“田螺男孩”反客为主，对方单刀直入，直截了当，勾引出忒休斯藏在喉咙里的欲望。他们鼻尖磨蹭着，舌头纠缠在一起，像赫尔墨斯手杖上交缠着的蛇。“你的味道很好——先生，你想我称呼你什么？”他们的额头互相抵着，如同公牛角斗的时候那样。棕发甜心哼笑。“先生，你可以好好想想，一个称呼可以决定很多。”

    忒休斯喘着气，无所谓答道：“婊子——荡妇——随便你。”他太久没做爱了，极需要一场欢愉来释放自我。

    使命必达先生没那么快接他的话，反倒是开始动手动脚起来，灵巧地解开忒休斯的衣服纽扣，轻轻咬着他的锁骨，又似一只野兽舔舐伤口那般慢慢舔弄着咬痕，右手则开始抚上忒休斯的乳头。“哦，你有乳环，这很好。”他有些吃惊地评价道。与此同时，他的左手揉捏着被西装裤包装得当的丰满臀部。“呵，我以为你会觉得我变态。”忒休斯笑道，时不时哼出几声舒服的呻吟。

    “哦，不。”使命必达先生摇摇头，诚恳地说。“你的身体很漂亮，那个乳环也是。”他将忒休斯转过来，忒休斯的背对着他的胸膛，而他们的面前是一面高大的等身镜。“你看，你很美。”使命必达先生的头埋在忒休斯的肩窝处，满意地说道。

    他们会在这面镜子前做爱。忒休斯仔细地打量着镜子中的自己，他的眼神已经被性欲左右，变得迷离，嘴边有唾液留下的痕迹，他的乳头被玩弄的红肿起来，身下的裤子半褪不褪，却看上去更为淫荡了。“啊…啊…”忒休斯喊道，强烈的感觉从身后身前传来，欲望的空洞慢慢被沾满润滑剂的粘腻手指一点点填充。“再多一点。”他命令道——即使他是被上的那方，他仍想握住些虚无的权利。

    使命必达先生顺从地说道：“好的。好的。”但他的动作仍旧不紧不慢，可忒休斯却从镜子的反射中看见了对方额头上因忍耐而产生的汗珠。“或许你可以对我更粗暴一点。”忒休斯说。

    这句话就像是某个神奇的开关，释放出潘多拉魔盒里所有的阴暗面，将刚刚那个翩翩君子封锁在盒子里。使命必达先生的动作变得粗鲁了许多，他猛地扯下忒休斯的裤子，把握住他的阴茎，用不算小的力气撸动着忒休斯的性器，直到那儿不断分泌出液体，像是虽然关紧了却仍在漏水的水龙头。“我要开始操你了，小荡货。”使命必达先生贴在忒休斯的耳旁低声道，拽住他的头发强迫他抬头，同时狠狠操入已经扩张好的小穴。

    “你很湿很软。”他说道，又开始揉搓着忒休斯的乳头，摆弄那个银质的乳环。“你自己知道吗？”

    没等忒休斯想出个回答，使命必达先生就已经恍然大悟似的帮他答道：“哦，你不知道是嘛。”然后便拉起忒休斯的手，伸到他们的交合处，让忒休斯好好感受这一份重量与温度。“你现在知道了嘛？”棕发男人似乎特别喜欢忒休斯的脖子，反复地啃着那处。

    身下猛烈的插入让忒休斯丢了魂，只能随着对方的动作摆动腰肢，像一根居无定所的芦苇，在风中飘摆。同时，他感受到一阵怪异的熟稔感从心底浮现，从刚才就有的感觉。忒休斯皱起眉头，睁开半合上的眼睛，瞧着镜子中愈发熟悉的另一个人的面孔，断断续续地问道：“你…你是谁啊？”

    忒休斯听见对方的轻笑，再然后感受到一阵热气呼进自己的耳朵，暖意再蔓延到五脏六腑。

    “我是使命必达先生啊，哥哥。”使命必达先生笑着回答。

 

-END-


End file.
